My Tutor
by moi-moi819
Summary: Yugi Motou has just been given the news hat he may not graduate. Can the tutor he has chosen save his education? ONE-SHOT


_Disclaimer: moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of its title therein. moimoi819 did not profit from this fan fiction in any way. No copyright infringement was intended._

Moi-Moi: Happy 300th Review Celebration guys! I wanted to post up something special as way of celebrating receiving the most reviews for a story that I have ever received. wrote this one-shot a few months ago to fulfill my Yami/Kagome obsession that is way out of control. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do! Thanks to everyone who reviewed "The Ties That Bind" and made this possible. You guys are awesome and I would be nothing without you! ^.^

~:~

"Motou-san, I don't know how else to say this. You are doing so bad, I'm not sure if you'll be permitted to graduate with your class. I'm sorry, but Duel Monsters won't save you this time," Takahashi-san says to the small teenage boy with the tri-colored hair. He shakes his head sadly with a sigh before passing his large and slightly wrinkled hand over his face. The teenage boy known as Motou Yugi swallows loudly. He might not graduate? He knew his grades weren't _perfect, _but was it really this bad? "I don't know what else to do. I can give you this list of tutors, but this late in the year, I doubt it will do much help."

Yugi took the paper with hesitation. Takahashi-sensei was right. It _was_ late. But, if there was still a chance, he had to take it. Even when the odds were against him before, he never gave up then. "Thank you Sensei. I will at least try," Yugi said and bowed before leaving the class room. The whole walk home, Yugi had a dark cloud hanging above his head. Being told you might not graduate was devastating. How could he tell his Jii-chan he might not see him accept his diploma? With a sigh, Yugi left his shoes by the front door and trudged up to his room.

_'You seem down,' _the pharaoh spoke once Yugi was in his room.

"_This is bad, Pharaoh. My teacher just told me that I'm doing so bad that I might not graduate. The only thing that could help is to call a tutor_," Yugi says with a frown. The pharaoh raised an eyebrow slightly before folding his arms.

_'If there's a chance that it could help, it's worth at least a try.'_

"_I_ _was thinking that_," Yugi said and unfolded the list of tutors. He scanned down the list, barely reading the names and numbers. "_Which one should I pick?"_

_'I assume this isn't something you leave to chance?'_

Yugi closed his large, purple eyes before pointing to a random name. He then opened his eyes and looked at the name closest to his finger. "_Looks like my future rides on Higurashi Kagome_," Yugi says to the spirit. Yami raises an eyebrow at him in question.

~:~

Yugi was sitting on his bed going over some practice math problems that Anzu had given him when the spirit appeared in his room. Yugi checked his results on the calculator once he finished. "Maybe I should try that again," Yugi mumbled. The spirit took that time to look out the window. Something had beckoned him out of the puzzle. He couldn't explain it. It was a power similar to his, but different. However, he didn't see anything suspicious outside. "_What's wrong Pharaoh?"_

_'I sense something strange. I've never felt anything like it,' _he answers. Just then, Yugi's grandfather calls up the staircase announcing the arrival of a visitor. Yugi watches the pharaoh warily before shuffling downstairs. His suspicions rising, the spirit followed his vessel close behind.

Once they were downstairs, Yugi entered the shop front and stood by the doorway. He looked for the visitor and his breath caught in his throat. Who was she? She looked to be around his age with long raven hair that had a bluish tint to it. She was wearing a light blue sundress, a white, short sleeved crop jacket, and a pair of white slippers. "Yugi, your tutor is here," the elderly man said.

"Yugi-san? It's nice to meet you. My name is Higurashi Kagome," she says and approaches him. It was then that the spirit chose to appear. Although he wasn't fully sure, Yugi could have sworn he saw her falter in her step as her eyes went straight to the spirit. But as soon as it happened, it was gone.

"It's nice to meet you too," Yugi said after some time. He hoped his voice didn't sound as strained as it did to him. At Kagome's small smile, he relaxed a bit. The spirit however, watched her warily. He was certain that she had looked at him and that the presence he had sensed was her. What powers did she posses exactly?

"Why don't we get started? Where's your book and assignment?" Kagome asked.

"In my room. Follow me," Yugi said and led her through the home. He wasn't sure if she would like being with him in his room alone when they both barely knew each other. He would ask her about it. "I hope this is okay with you," Yugi says and opens his bedroom door before stepping inside.

"I'm fine," Kagome says and shakes her head. She looks around his room, her eyes catching his skylight. She had to admit that it was a plus. She had heard of Motou Yugi before. He was Souta's newest obsession; him and that card game. What was it?

Kagome had gotten his call yesterday asking for her assistance. She had signed up for the tutor position when her guidance councilor had told her how beneficial it would be for her college resume. She had much more free time on her hands since all her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai had ended two years ago. The well was no longer working and she had to find a way to occupy her time. "Let's see that assignment," Kagome says as Yugi sits at his desk.

~:~

It continued that way for the next few weeks.

Kagome would come over in the afternoons to help him with his work and eventually, there was an improvement. Yugi's graduation status was no longer on the line. Kagome was proud of him, yet confused and worried. She had taken notice to the spirit that resided around Yugi. She had come to think of the small boy as a good friend and was wary towards the spirit. She wouldn't let it harm her friend if she could stop it. She wondered if Yugi knew of the spirit's presence. She couldn't just come out and ask him without arising an awkward situation. It wasn't until four weeks into the tutoring session did she actually get a chance to speak with the spirit.

She hadn't been expecting it at all. She was searching through her bag for a pencil when she felt a sort of dark energy fall over the room. It tingled her skin and brought her slightly dormant miko powers out. It seemed to be calling to her. Slowly, she turned back to where she had left Yugi.

A small gasp made its way out of her mouth when she noticed the spirit standing before her. His gaze bore though her. She could tell that this was not Yugi-kun. This spirit was much more confident and dark. Watching him warily, she stood and noticed that he was about her height. "So you're the spirit that resides in Yugi-kun's body. I was wondering when you would show yourself," she said and tried not to let his unwavering stare unnerve her.

"I felt it was time to introduce myself. I had a feeling you could sense me the way I could sense your powers," he said. "What are they?"

"You're answering my questions first. Who are you and what do you want with Yugi-kun?" Kagome asked him adamantly. He smirked at her as if her façade amused him.

"I believe I asked you first," he says. Kagome rolled her eyes. _Of course_ he'd be stubborn.

"These are my powers," Kagome says and shows him a small amount of her miko powers. They glow bright pink in the palm of her hand and the spirit watches it carefully. "I am a priestess and I'm fully capable of purifying any evil. Your turn." Kagome began to feel for where his powers originated. She could sense the darkness coming from the pendant Yugi-kun always wore. She had noticed the large, gaudy pendant before. It looked like Yugi-kun never parted with it.

"I am an ancient Egyptian pharaoh who has been sealed inside this puzzle," he says and holds up the pendant.

"How were you sealed?" Kagome asked and took a step forward. I was as if he was a magnet- not just his gaze-pulling her in.

"I cannot remember. All the memories of my past life are lost to me. All I can remember are the times after Yugi put the puzzle together," he says and noticeably saddens. Kagome then realized that the distance between them has shrunk and blushes slightly. Pushing away her nervousness, she touches his pendant and begins to probe the ancient artifact. She then truly sees how complex and old the magic comprising it is. The pharaoh watches as she examines the puzzle quietly. He didn't think she would get so close to him so fast. He wasn't too sure he could fully trust her, however.

"Where is Yugi-kun then?" she asked and looked him in the face.

"_Right here, Kagome-chan. Can you see me?" _Yugi says and rubs the back of his neck.

"I can see you Yugi-kun. Just to be sure, is there anything else I need to know about you?" Kagome asks with a slightly teasing tone. She still held the puzzle in her hands and the pharaoh kept his eyes on her.

"_No that's it. I promise," _he says with a smile. Kagome smiles back at him, her worries put to rest. She was sure the spirit wasn't going to harm Yugi-kun. They seemed to coexist peacefully. Kagome turned back to the pharaoh and noticed that he was still watching her. Just then, she felt a slight tingle run through her system. Blinking twice, Kagome tried to hide it.

"Does this mean you'll start to trust me now?" Kagome asked him.

"For now," the pharaoh answered with a smirk. Kagome smirked at him in response.

~:~

"_Kagome-chan is nice isn't she_?" Yugi-kun asked the spirit later that night as he got ready for bed. He pulled the covers down and turned to the spirit.

_'She does seem trustworthy. Perhaps the others should formally meet her as well,'_ the pharaoh casually suggested. Yugi nodded before climbing into bed. It sounded like a good idea. They would love Kagome and he had a feeling she would fit in well with his group of friends. Soon, Yugi was fast asleep.

The pharaoh waited for the boy to fall asleep before returning to the puzzle. He had to admit that he had selfish reasons for suggesting Kagome meet their friends. He wanted to see her again, but not under the usual setting. He wished to spend time with her away from textbooks and assignments. But most importantly, he wished to be more than a spirit when he spent time with her. He could tell that Yugi had grown close to Kagome and he was slightly envious of that. He wanted to get that close to her. Maybe even closer…

~:~

Kagome sighed and rolled over in her bed again. The spirit was plaguing her thoughts. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him standing before in his regal glory. Now it all made sense; his confidence, the way he held himself. He was once a king! That kind of thing doesn't just leave your psyche, no matter how long it's been.

Kagome sighed again. What's the point? It was not as if she would have started anything. He was a spirit living in her friend's body. Besides, he probably had all types of exotic women in his past life. What experience did she have? One or two kisses from Inuyasha?

"I can't believe I'm thinking about starting a relationship with a three thousand year old spirit," Kagome mumble and shut her eyes again.

~:~

"Yugi-kun? Are you in here?" Kagome asked and peaked inside the bedroom to look for the boy. He had called her and requested that she come over immediately. He had said that it was urgent. She was worried something had happened to him.

"Kagome-chan! I did it! I'm gonna graduate!" Yugi cheered and showed Kagome his latest report card. She smiled at his happiness and took it from him. She scanned over his grades and allowed her smile to grow. She laughed and pulled him to her body in a warm hug. He blushed red at the unexpected contact but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm so happy for you, Yugi-kun! You deserve it. You worked hard for it. We should celebrate," Kagome says and releases him.

"I'm glad you said that. I was hoping you'd want to go out with me and my friends tomorrow afternoon. A new water park opened up and I've been _dying _to go. What do you say?" Yugi asked with a hopeful smile. Pretending to think for a while, Kagome put her finger on her chin.

"I _may _have to check my schedule…" Kagome says before smiling and nodding. "Of course I want to. It'll be fun."

~:~

The next day, Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda waited at the entrance for Kagome to show up. They had already bought their tickets and were ready to celebrate. "So, you never told us how she looks Yugi-kun," Honda starts slyly.

"Yeah. I bet she's hot. Isn't she?" Jounouchi asked with a perverted grin and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder.

"Trying to get yourself a girlfriend, Jounouchi?" Honda asked. Jounouchi's grin dropped and he glared at Honda.

"I don't even know the girl!" he objected. "How do we know _you _aren't gonna try something?"

"Because I'm not you," Honda says with a smirk. Jounouchi got in his face with a harsh glare and a slight growl. It was at that moment that Kagome arrived wearing a tank top and shorts with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Yugi-kun. Sorry I'm late," she says to him. Honda and Jounouchi stopped their bickering and stood straight.

"You're not that late," Yugi appeased. "Kagome-chan, these are my friends Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, and Anzu-chan."

"It's nice to meet you all," Kagome said and looked at them.

"It'll be nice to have another girl around. You don't know how bad it can get," Anzu says and wraps an arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome laughs nervously while Anzu leads her away.

"Anzu! We aren't that bad!" Jounouchi yells after her. Anzu sighs loudly which makes Kagome giggle.

The day at the water park went by peacefully. Everyone was enjoying themselves fully and the gang was getting along great with Kagome. Yugi was pleased to see Kagome get along with his friends. She was starting to like them all as well. Jounouchi was a bit bold, but she could tell it was something that you had to get accustomed to first.

Her day started to get interesting when the spirit decided to show himself. She was sure the others couldn't see him and she tried not to notice him, but it was proving to be more and more difficult. The spirit couldn't be _attracted_ to her, could he? Then why was he watching her as she moved around in the water. It made her self-conscious, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. He was attracted to her!

But, no matter how fortunate that piece of information was, they couldn't do anything about it. Kagome didn't like the idea of using Yugi-kun's body like that. It wasn't right.

~:~

About a week later, Kagome found herself back at the Kame Game Shop. She had gotten a call from the pharaoh, not Yugi. It was confusing. What would the pharaoh want with her now?

When she got to the store, she found the front empty. Where was Sugoroku-san? She called out for him as she climbed the staircase up into Yugi's room. She knocked before entering the room and looking around. She saw him standing by the window and looking down at the street below. "Pharaoh? Is everything alright?" Kagome asks as she enters the room. She looks around and notices the lack of light. Only the light from the setting sun is illuminating the room.

"Kagome, how would you describe our relationship?" he asked her without looking her way.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. She was slightly wary. He had never acted this way before.

"I can tell you and Yugi are good friends, but what about us?" he asked and finally looked at her.

"You are my friend," Kagome says and watches him approach her. She tries to move, but his gaze freezes her limbs.

"What if I don't want to be your friend?" he asks and stands in front of her.

"You don't like me?" she asks, slightly hurt. She waits as he fixes a piece of stray hair before answering.

"No. I like you too much. It's not fair. The things I wish to do to you, I can't do without a body of my own. It would not be right to use Yugi that way."

"I know."

"So you have been thinking about this then?" he asks her with a smirk. Kagome blushes and her jaw drops. He chuckles at her and lets his hand drop from her shoulder to her waist. Slowly, he pulls her closer to him. Compliantly, Kagome moves to him.

**~LEMON STARTS HERE! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!~**

Finally giving in, Kagome captures his lips with her own. Her arms move around his neck before her fingers disappear into his hair. The spirit places an arm around his waist and pulls her face closer to his. The hand resting on her hip begins to move to the edge of her shirt and under. Slowly, his fingers dance on the soft skin of her abdomen.

Moving from her lips, the spirit nips and kisses his way down her jaw line and to her neck. Kagome moans softly and tips her head back, giving him better access. Using her slender fingers, Kagome unbuttons the white sprit he is wearing before disrobing him of it. She then allows the spirit to push her back onto the bed.

They continue to move together, disrobing the other. It was only when the spirit caught her wrist did Kagome's hazy mind clear up a bit. "Kagome, are you sure about this? It can't be undone," he says.

"I don't know what it is about you. But, you've made me want this from the moment we first spoke," Kagome says and searches his eyes. Finding no form of deceit, her decision is reconfirmed. Te spirit nods and kisses her wrist before entering her slowly. Kagome arches her back in ecstasy and moans softly, "_Pharaoh_." Smirking to himself, the spirit began to move. They continued like that, a mass of hot skin and sweat for some time before he felt her tightness around his member. She was close. "Pharaoh, _please," _Kagome begged. She didn't have to wait long. Her climax snuck up on her and her whole body jerked in response. A few strokes later, the spirit followed suit. They lay in each other's arms and came down from their high together.

~:~

Moi-Moi: This was written in a time when I had barely tapped the waters of the Yami/Kagome pairing. Now that I'm re-reading it, I realize that it would have made a nice story had I continued it. But! This is the end. Hence the term, "One-Shot". Now, it's back to "The Ties That Bind" for me.

Edited: 1/17/13


End file.
